


【燎原NPC/Ezio】贝利珠之吻

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rebellion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: 补充说明大概永远都不会公开发布的黑历史《釜底游鱼》背景：罗马的解放刚开始不久后，Ezio在一次独自出行中被波吉亚伏击并抓获。经历了严刑拷打后某几位三位一体的兴趣转向了BDSM。卢西亚诺在寻找导师下落的过程中无意间目睹了其中的一些，但未能在Ezio成功自行逃脱前帮上什么忙。几个月后，卢西亚诺的妹妹被圣殿骑士捕获，经历了漫长的折磨，在台伯河下游被寻到了死状可怕的尸体。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze/ Luciano Cavazza
Kudos: 4





	【燎原NPC/Ezio】贝利珠之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 手动高亮预警！！！：有波吉亚（*3）→Ezio前提，性虐待及精神创伤前提。Ezio出现类似性瘾的症状，Luciano为他保守着这个秘密。

艾吉奥把佩剑——那把阿泰尔之剑，挂回剑带上时，他肩胛的轮廓会在斗篷和背脊上投下一道阴影，肩甲的系带绷紧在琵琶骨和脊柱形成的夹角间，腰身稍微侧过，让甩落血迹的剑刃悄无声息地划入斗篷下的阴影里，就像鲜嫩的，汁水丰沛的牡蛎滑入饕食者的咽喉……

卢西亚诺咽了口唾沫，似乎真的尝到了那滑腻的肉食顺着食道落进胃囊的满足感。但这点一个弗洛林就能买上一大桶的廉价海货，只有孩子们能够当做正餐吃个饱，真要摆上餐桌可连开胃的小菜都算不上。

“卢西亚，辛苦了。但现在还不是松懈的时候，多半还有一会儿这里就会被守卫包围了，你先带学徒撤离，我会稍微为你们争取一点时间。”

卢西亚诺不动声色地将思绪从海风以及新鲜海产的滋味上抽离回来，低声应答，藏在面罩下的神色晦暗不明。正如导师所说，此时他也已经听见了从四面八方屋檐上传来的士兵的脚步声，先至的果然是机动性最强的侦察兵。

“愿意为您效劳，您请务必小心。”但是这些对于导师来说都不是问题。

艾吉奥向来欣赏他的果断与言简意赅，此时也毫不吝啬自己的信任，抽出连发弩的同时伸手拍了拍他的肩“交给你了，之后我会和你们在台伯河的据点汇合。“

刺客大师点头接下任务，率先带领初次执行任务的新手刺客们离开了。

“卡瓦扎大师，我们真的不用……”

离得近的侦察兵已经搭弓上箭，肉眼可见的射击方向就有三处。几名新手仅仅是回头一望便已经担忧了起来。

“不用，导师很快就能解决。”领头的刺客大师毫不犹豫地说道，目不斜视地观察着前方的道路“两点钟方向的塔楼上会有侦察兵巡逻，每3分钟换一个方向，避开他的视线，所有人散开下到地面混入人群，离开观察范围后再汇合。”

是的，导师战无不胜。卢西亚诺漫不经心地想到，他早已习惯让所有表情都只留在面罩之下，那抹嘲弄的笑容也因此未爬上眼角。

月光已然自极东爬上天际，街道沉入黑暗，间断的流云遮蔽那唯一的光源的瞬间，他闻到血的腥味顺着河流流淌而下，混杂着逐渐从石墙及砖瓦中渗出的灯油与蜡烛的味道，类似于尸骸皮囊下会与鲜血一同流出的脂肪。

卢西亚诺安排所有新手刺客前去休息，临近晚餐时间想必留他们训话也没人听得进去，更何况有导师带领的任务通常都稳妥而且没什么挑战留给新手。

晚餐果然有牡蛎，撬开嶙峋斑驳的硬壳后是在烛光下泛起一层珍珠光泽的乳白内里，以及只需要一次嘬吻便能一口尽数吃下的鲜嫩蚌肉。

“老爷，这么晚了还要出门吗？”

后厨的男仆年纪大了，把他看成了父亲，卢西亚诺没纠正他，只一言不发地带着餐盒从后门离开了。这时候月亮还未行至中天，也尚且不及中旬最圆满明亮的日子，罗马的夜空是被来自地面的光芒所遮蔽的，台伯河的流水浑浊而掺杂着自上城区一路流淌而下的污物，罕有活鱼还在其中生活，只有些以尸体为生的细鲶鱼还在泥浆里吐着泡泡。

他抬头时果然看到塔顶的那个小房间亮着隐隐绰绰的灯光。昏暗，摇曳。艾吉奥不需要太亮敞的灯光，更厌恶那个被一千支蜡烛插满的枝形吊灯所照亮的灯火通明的房间。卢西亚诺清楚得很，他宁肯掩住眼睛，堵住耳朵，闭上双唇，只为欺骗自己已经全然沉入了安全的黑暗里。

卢西亚诺从外墙上去，先从后方攀上塔顶，没有吵醒那些鸽笼中打着毛绒绒呼噜的信鸽。他的外袍上沾了几根羽毛，是今年新出生的小鸟儿刚褪下不久的绒羽，如今落得整个塔顶的地面都是，就算用水冲过，不久后也会再飘动起来黏在路过人的鞋尖与衣袍上。

他在下到塔楼内部时把它们拍去，再次提步前停下侧耳倾听从楼梯间的阴影里渗出蔓延的声音——那寂静的回音。

卢西亚诺拿出了钥匙，他当然有钥匙。而当艾吉奥轻轻拍在他肩头，拇指沿着锁骨和脖颈交界的凹陷处滑过，他是在示意今晚卢西亚诺可以使用那把钥匙。

那枚磨光雕饰的黄铜崭新而光洁。

卢西亚诺推门而入，听到墙壁内侧阴暗与晦涩的转角中逐渐渗透的声音。门锁的锁簧在他手中重新搭上，发出“咔哒”的一声轻响。

房间有三层，像座欲擒故纵的迷宫。进门是会客室，往里是书房，只用一道屏风隔开。再往里是一扇栎木的大门，曾经那些罗马神的祭司们会挑选这种树木中的良材来点燃圣火与祭品——那里是艾吉奥的卧房，虽然他并不总是住在据点里。

会客室空荡荡的，窗户紧闭，模糊的玻璃后浮云包裹明月，晦暗如同全食之刻。渗透的声音提示紧随盖亚之影而来的朱庇特将要灭杀密涅瓦的光，一场荒谬的幕间剧。

卢西亚诺勉为其难地笑了笑。

他闻到了一点儿潮湿的气息，在挪动步伐往里间走去时，靴尖触到了地毯上散落的斗篷和佩剑。他俯身捡起它们，那把阿泰尔之剑，血槽内侧还残留着一点儿未擦干的血痂，而斗篷上……

它的主人一定深受困扰——从那渴望被唤醒、点燃的瞬间，好像眼看着不远处火药的痕迹被一根火柴点燃，它慢慢地，又不容拒绝地燃烧着，爬行着来到跟前，来到被炙烤到滚烫的肌肤上，一点点……不，是爆发般瞬间吞噬一切。

卢西亚诺抖开皱巴巴的斗篷把它挂上衣架，进一步往里走去，瞥了一眼翻倒在书桌前的一瓶蒸馏白兰地，那些芬芳的琼浆价值不菲，如今已经快浪费干净在被晕染开的文件上棕色与黑色混杂的地图般的涂鸦里，以及吸饱了液体的地毯上。

最后，卢西亚诺终于走到了卧室的门前，那扇栎木的大门罅开一道私密而亲切的缝隙，漏出光芒，让他终于穿过寂静的房间闻到火焰的热度和熟悉的柔软潮湿的气味，是海风和牡蛎，咸涩而带着回味的甘美。

那些渗出的声音正来自此处。他停在门口倾听着，如同赶潮的渔人倾听潮汐卷动时变化的音律。狭窄的烛光投在他的面容上，切作两侧晦暗与光明的分界线，目光在那其中晦暗不明。

艾吉奥大概已经等了有一段时间，卢西亚诺清楚他的欲望燃起来的时候有多么狂热，几乎令人啼笑皆非——那么多放浪形骸，不知节制之人称呼这欲望是恶兆与兽行，为那燃烧的火焰冠以晦涩的名字，编入地狱的名册。可这一个同样被拉入那火中的人却披着人所能织的最矜傲、自制的皮囊，越是沉耽便越是哀叫得痛苦，在他这里，那火只是无名的刀刃。

有那么么一瞬间，刻薄的笑容再次爬上卢西亚诺面罩下的唇角。他听见那一声突然尖利起来的哽咽，呻吟的尾调拉的又长又轻，婉转在喉咙里，带着绵软的鼻音——艾吉奥不那么容易射出来，谁知道这又是他今晚第几次因为等待中的急不可耐而做的尝试了呢？

卢西亚诺在此时敲了敲门，那高潮后剧烈的喘息因此些微的停顿了一下，差点儿再次唤醒那抹冷笑。

“导师。”他说道，伸手拉下面罩，拉下了卢西亚诺.卡瓦扎的面孔。

短暂的沉默，一点儿轻微的，摩挲的声音。门外的影子安静地等待着。

当那些声音消失后，他推开了门，看见晦暗的烛光点在角落，只有那么两盏烛台，一盏在窗前，一盏在角柜上。

艾吉奥从床上将目光投向他，穿着整套长袍，依旧佩着袖剑与手甲，仿佛下一秒便能起身去投入另一场战斗。但衣料已经有些皱巴巴的了，那些褶皱与床单的褶皱相连，仿佛同一棵树生出的根。

“您没有去用晚餐吗？”卢西亚诺明知故问，但也是真心希望他用过其实更好。

没有回答，艾吉奥依旧注视着他，目光里逐渐积蓄出更多的光——要卢西亚诺来说，那甚至是有些茫然的，高潮后的一点儿后遗症，当然了。

似乎是也意识到了这点，艾吉奥垂下眼帘轻轻吸了口气，却控制不住嘴唇和喉咙让它们发着抖慢慢溢出，就像是肺中已经装不下更多的空气一样。昏暗的烛光让他脸颊上发烧般的红晕变得不甚明显，更何况他还没拉下兜帽，即便如今它已经连带发丝一起，因为汗水和那些热腾腾地呼吸黏在了面颊上。

“卢西亚……”他仰头再次试图吸入一点儿夜晚应有的，清凉的空气，却也再次漏出滚烫的叹息“卢西亚，过来，先别管那些……”

他们的脚步像猫，最轻薄的瓦片也不会留下一丝裂痕，更何况柔软厚重的地毯。

卢西亚诺搁下餐盒走过去，跪在他床前去吻他的手，微微泛红的关节，带着剑茧和伤疤，指甲圆润光滑，因为曾多次崩裂剥落而比寻常更厚钝一些。那只手握紧了一下，抽动着蜷缩起手指，片刻后才放松开来，似是放开紧握剑柄的瞬间。

曾经的学徒，如今的大师——但他还是个学徒，对于他的导师来说永远如此。他去吻艾吉奥的指尖，一枚一枚，轻轻咬住第一节指节，舌尖沿着指纹描摹而过，又去试探指缝间那点儿缺乏保护的粉色的肉。卢西亚诺尝到那些潮湿的味道，和斗篷上的味道相似，和房间里的味道同源。是盛着清亮海水的木桶中，那些临死牡蛎静默无声的眼泪。

“……够了。”艾吉奥稍微用力抽回了自己的手，卢西亚诺没有坚持，但也没那么顺从，最后抓紧指尖在无名指的戒疤上留下一吻。

他抬头看向导师时目光里有些冒犯又刻薄的东西，如若不是因为地位上的尊卑以及年龄上的长幼，卢西亚诺说不定真会就这样再次发出冷漠的嘲笑，将那张卡瓦扎面孔中的东西也挂在卢西亚脸上。

湿漉漉的指尖在空气里总算体会到点儿凉意，即便对艾吉奥发烫的身体来说杯水车薪。他似是疲于再去应付那点儿冒犯，又或许只是毫不在意，甚至漠不关心。

“上来。”他干巴巴地说道，把湿漉漉的手指藏进身侧的阴影里，感到指尖发痒，只能握紧拳头把它们攥紧在手心。

或许导师选中他只是因为他的沉默寡言——卢西亚诺似乎已经忘却了青年人的热情——他的确如此，就忘在在台伯河的下游，远离罗马城区的一处泥泞而偏僻的河畔。

他一语不发，在艾吉奥如往常一样跨坐上自己身体时保持了一动不动地姿态。那重量和热度似另一具尸体，当他将袖剑捅进目标的喉咙时，他们沉甸甸的尸体也这样轻轻地跌落在他怀中，温热的，在鲜活与死寂交界的地方，一如蜂蜜融化在牛奶里那样被滚烫的乳浆染上生命赐予的温度。

但他不能拥抱那珍贵的温度，不。他头晕目眩，要在眼底藏住自己着迷与眷慕的目光使他眼前模糊一片。房间如此晦暗，即便是原本熠熠生辉的东西也变得黯淡。

卢西亚诺已经很久不曾将自己的手指放在死难者的眼睑上，让他们浑浊的目光沉入安息的黑暗中，不曾感受到那柔软而凉薄的温度，指腹顺着圆滚滚的眼球的弧度滑下。

艾吉奥曾教导他们要那样做——安息吧，愿你心宁平安——但他未曾开口斥责卢西亚诺缺失的悲悯，沉默弥足珍贵——卢西亚诺宁愿他斥责，宁愿失望和责备出现在他眼中，投落凉薄又愤恨的卡瓦扎身上。

艾吉奥的动作有些懒散，软绵绵的，力道轻微而跳跃，焦躁却只能乏力地去解那些纠缠的系带和布料。卢西亚诺瞥了一眼他不知道已经坚持了多久也没能得到解脱的下身，感觉他颤抖的厉害，几乎能听到那干渴喉咙里咽下唾沫的响亮响动。

两次？又或者三次，四次。他并不全然了解，但卢西亚诺知道的最多的一次，一天内发生了八回。

在艾吉奥晕晕乎乎地试图用带着手甲的那只手去握住他时，卢西亚诺头皮发麻的绷紧了身体，但依旧咬紧牙关没有发出声音。不过仅仅是刚刚碰到，触感的异常让艾吉奥回了神，转而换作那只湿漉漉地，留着他冒犯的吻的手去触碰，收紧，揉捏。

而上一次高潮带来的短暂的满足已经过去了。卢西亚诺看着他再次开始发抖，几乎是跌坐在自己大腿上，堪称狼狈的喘息起来，盯着手里逐渐苏醒的热度咬牙切齿，急切又恼怒——那有点弄疼了年轻人，更遑论撑在他胸前紧紧抓住衣襟的那只手，手甲尖锐的边缘让他感到刺痛。

艾吉奥的裤子一早就只是松垮的挂在髋骨上，如今他只是难耐地稍微蹭了一会儿便已经露出了因为过度的尝试而湿漉漉的内里，他里面什么也没穿，不知道是一整天都这样，还只是因刚才的匆忙而忘记拉上亵裤。

那些热乎乎的，塞满的液体从内部流了出来，如今没了裤子和掩盖的长袍的阻挡，全部淌到了卢西亚诺的裤子和床单上。

年轻人肉眼可见的兴奋起来。而他肩头传来更加尖锐的刺痛，伴随身上人一声压抑不住漏出的呻吟。艾吉奥停下了动作，僵硬着身体紧闭着眼睛。

光芒太暗了，但那双闪光的眼睛从兜帽的阴影下再次瞥向他，控诉这一切都太过明亮。

卢西亚诺知道要怎么做，他咬紧舌尖，勉强自己仍然去做卢西亚，他们的秘密——艾吉奥秘密的缄默的保管者，把自己的手指放进他攥紧的掌心，感觉艾吉奥的手甲已经划伤了自己，将如约带来的那块黑色绸缎塞进他手里。

柔软服贴的布料，不会被汗水变得过度紧绷，轻薄而不透光。

“导师。”他再次叫道，乖顺而又谦卑——看着艾吉奥垂下头，慢慢地，痛苦地眨动眼睑。

如果切断延髓，因为人的死亡是由躯体的失控开始而不是直接由脑的窒息导致，他们的面部会被淡漠的神色与抽搐的肌肉所统治。眼睑抽动，闭上睁开，像坏掉的机簧，然后死去。那其实没有痛觉，但却使人痛苦。

艾吉奥戴上那条遮蔽视线的黑布，兜帽的阴影与它一同从四面八方包围封闭他过度敏锐的感知。他停止了颤抖，呆在温暖安稳的黑暗里，只与自己的欲望以及身下鲜活的，安静的躯体做伴。

那让他身体发疼的热度与让他不自觉绷紧蜷缩的寒意就在这黑暗里交汇碰撞，变作融化的暖流。浸透汗水的衣袍仿佛另一道囚笼紧紧束缚——他赖以生存的外壳，无人叨扰的孤岛，只允许情欲的火焰，独自地、单纯地燃烧下去。

他收紧手掌，仿佛在接触的那一块皮肤上投入无限的柔情与爱意。那发热的，活着的东西，血液轰鸣流窜在其中，让他身体中的疼痛愈演愈烈。而他不再忍耐，不再为涌现的焦躁与无名的担忧所困扰。

此处寂静无声。

卢西亚诺在艾吉奥视线被抹除的瞬间放肆地去注视他，仿佛被过多的、一口气涌入的着迷而击中，不比被箭矢与枪尖击中更轻松。堆砌的阴影试图阻拦，但那无济于事，他走入浪潮，而艾吉奥情动的呻吟就在他耳边，那浪潮上翻滚的泡沫，消散又新生。

那只带着手甲的手撑在了卢西亚诺肩头，艾吉奥支起身子稍微前倾，几乎趴在他身上，而他只能屏住呼吸，不可惊醒对方那温暖的黑暗里还有第二个人。垂下的长袍下摆阻挡了他的视线，但卢西亚诺只紧盯着那张靠近自己的被兜帽与眼罩挡住的脸，看着他微微张开的嘴，嘴唇的色彩鲜红艳丽。汗湿的、紧贴面颊的发丝。同样湿漉漉的胡须投下的阴影。那道为他的笑容与声音添上重读的伤疤。

只差那双眼睛，盛满了光，从晦暗的室内，从纠缠凌乱的床铺上看向他的眼睛。

而卢西亚诺屏气凝神，感到自己被紧握着带到了入口，发现自己比以为得更加滚烫，被微凉的，粘稠的液体所涂抹、沾湿——也比以为的更凉薄，那个顺滑，热情的入口终于尝到了渴望的东西，它的主人与它一同欢呼，粘稠而贪婪地吞下所有来到跟前的东西。如同受惩的饿殍，如同流离的旅者，终于得到了满足的应许，因此而不知餍足的过食起来。

那只利爪抓住了他的肩膀，嵌入因为欲望而欢欣鼓舞的血肉里，就像是抓住猎物而猛得咬紧的兽夹。但那就算要了他的命也好呢？难道何时起那不是卢西亚愿意给他的东西了吗？

艾吉奥几乎是迫不及待地沉身坐了下去，这使他稍微远离了一些，绷紧背脊仰头剧烈的喘息，随着双腿和腰肢颤抖的频率发出满足而欣喜的低吟。

他的长袍洒落在卢西亚诺的腰上，腿上，红绸铺落年轻人的胸膛。正如一只降临的飞鸟，栖落的天鹅，或许停止飞行的那一刻，便已经迎来死亡。

然后那只天鹅咬紧嘴唇动了起来，在黑色的湖面优雅而矜傲的留下涟漪，藏住的目光却也只注视黑暗，和那黑暗中熊熊燃烧的情欲的火。

有一次艾吉奥去弗利处理事务，卢西亚诺跟着他一起。艾吉奥通常都能比他们所有人看得更远，更敏锐。他远眺女爵的堡垒，从很远很远，卢西亚诺几乎无法从地平线上捕捉到那点儿灰黑色影子的地方。然后他们骑马慢慢地，悄无声息地走近堡垒前的沼泽，从灰绿色的冷雾中穿过——

艾吉奥骑着一匹白色的牡马，那年轻、健康而沉默的坐骑迈着轻快而迷茫的步伐，松软地地面上留下连串马蹄铁深深浅浅的印记，每一个印记都伴随艾吉奥胯部轻轻的移动，他藏在长袍，腰带和裤子下面的躯体随波逐流，既缓慢，也焦虑，绕行充满人烟的土地，只往泥淖深处而去。

那些飞溅在马匹脚踝上的泥浆像是疫病的瘢痕，顺着马儿的步伐也爬上艾吉奥的袍角，绽放如同葡萄的花，会慢慢酿出酸涩的果实。

现在卢西亚诺已经闻到了它们的味道，腐烂得刚刚好，正保存在贪食的鸟儿腹中。

“卢西亚……”

艾吉奥咕哝着在喘息中说道，他散发出的味道远比那果实更醉人，也将自己投入微醺的境地，迷迷糊糊地失去了把握边界的能力。

他或许已经看不见地平线那头灰黑色的孤影，却还是只想着前进，想着还有一段多么遥远漫长的旅途，沉在无边的寒冷的清晨里失去了方向。

卢西亚诺听见自己吞咽的声音，那响动似乎是贴着他的耳膜刮过，感到那只利爪正掐在自己的肋骨上，离胃与脾脏只隔一层皮肉的距离。

艾吉奥掐紧了他的身体，潜入黑色的湖面往深处而去。他或许是在狩猎呢？卢西亚诺抬手捂住了自己的嘴，咬牙切齿，恨不得割断自己的舌头，捣碎喉咙。他仰头沉重而急促的呼吸，抓紧床单时听到自己骨头在血肉下嘎吱作响的声音。

你听过那些葡萄园女孩儿们在木桶里处理葡萄的声音吗？一枚小小的果实，带着白霜，紫红色的，饱满发亮。很多那样的果实堆积在一起，被肉乎乎的脚趾压住，碾紧，足弓的弧度贴着桶底毫不留情又羞涩地放下去——那些横流的酸甜的汁液，那些熟成的小巧果实……

而卢西亚诺像个糟糕的，过度贪婪的醉汉，被美酒湿透了衣襟，只有狄俄尼索斯还乐意去吻他，要赞扬他的沉溺。

而那吻如此致命，像是给彭透斯的那抹笑容——卢西亚认出那正是卡瓦扎的笑容，但他只来得及叹了口气，便这样身首分离了。

“导师，您是否用过晚餐了？”

又一次，艾吉奥心想，要抓住自己的注意力让它别再次滑走很难，但他已经得到了满足，仅就这一次而言——他还想要，但已经足够了。

他在黑暗中慢慢地移动眼球，感觉那层无光的暮霭上有什么无形而厚重的东西缓慢地爬过，蛇？或者乌云。

“没有……”他说道，嗓子干涩得可怕，意识到自己已经干渴了数个小时。

他回来时喝了一点酒，凉凉的白兰地，无济于事。他忘记了吃晚餐，忘记了去找马基雅维利讨论新夺取据点的分布，忘记今天带出去的那批学徒还需要再集中教导他们一次从任务中学到的东西。

我忘记了。

艾吉奥舔了舔嘴唇，发现了下巴上已经冷却的唾液，闻到一点儿腥味——他很饿，但是胸膛里里似乎哽咽着一团颤抖的烛火，让他轰鸣的心脏过度得敲打在肋骨上，让他想起拳头和靴子击中同样位置时，他的躯体像一张人皮撑起的鼓那样闷响。

“我不想吃。”他咕哝着，喃喃地说道。感觉呕吐的欲望正抵在舌根，高潮过后的躯体软绵无力，沉在凉凉夜色中。

明天派出去米兰和威尼斯的队伍会回来，一个是为了护送从法兰西来访的赞助人，一个是前往处理暴力征收不合理税金的执政官。马基雅维利前天提出让他去处理一下盗贼公会和一批西班牙人的佣兵的矛盾，在东城门附近。克劳迪亚报告了两起有女孩儿外出招揽生意时被故意刺伤，划了脸蛋儿的事件……

艾吉奥动了动手指，发现湿透的长袍正缠着他的四肢和关节，让他冷得发抖。但是——卢西亚很暖和，当他试探着活动右手时，意识到自己抓烂了他的衣服，手甲似乎掐进了另一个人皮肤里。

他因此打了个寒颤，小心翼翼地抽回那只手，似乎有一点血迹残留，让他头晕目眩，舌头僵直而麻木地耷拉在口腔中。

肚子里的精液暖洋洋的，和那根阴茎一样柔软、充实。他在眼罩下绝望地闭上眼睛，依旧感到眼球上有乌云般厚重地压力碾过。

还想要，性爱，高潮，遗忘。

“吃点儿东西吧，您一定很饿了。”但是卢西亚诺说，艾吉奥猛地打了一个寒颤，然后起身离开了那具青年人火热而健康的身体。

他想去别处，想要一个草垛，带着阳光或者鲜花的味道，漫长的坠落后他将被风抛入其中，沉入不见天日的温暖藏身处。

精液，润滑液，他自己流出来的那些东西汩汩地在他走到房间另一头的时候淌出来，把他的裤子和长袍弄得一片泥泞，但艾吉奥暂时不想去管它们，他知道烛台放在哪儿，于是走出那光芒所能笼罩的区域，摘下遮蔽视线的绸缎，随手搁在柜子上。

他在窗口停下，推开窗户看到残缺的月亮和遮挡它的柔软的薄云。后穴里的东西还在不断地冒出来，有多少？夜风贴着面颊和肋下带走他身上仅剩的热度，很冷，像刀剜进了胸膛，艾吉奥干呕起来，觉得自己像只在试图吐出毛团的，垂垂老矣的猫。

卢西亚诺推门出去了，但还没走，因为那条绸缎还放在柜子上，他带来的餐盒被打开搁在桌上，端端正正——装在内里藤编篮子里的有两只盘子和一副用手帕包起来的餐具，银制，带着卡瓦扎的家徽，擦的干干净净，在烛光下泛着薄光。

某一瞬间，当艾吉奥盯着那些准备妥当的食物简单清理自己，换上干净的衣服时，他看着自己的影子像是一万条游弋纠缠在一起的蛇。那些残留的情欲让他扣紧纽扣的手指微微发抖。

明天他要安排归来的队伍休息，做一个简报，然后安排接风、犒劳和后续具体的汇报会议。然后他去东城门那边……或者先找狐狸问问具体是怎么回事。最后趁着天色未暗买一点儿小礼物去玫瑰花开，给女孩儿们一点感谢平日关照的薄礼后，具体向克劳迪亚了解发生了什么。

艾吉奥拿起那把卡瓦扎的餐刀，把它和其他餐具一起妥当地包裹回去，换作自己的餐具——从斗柜里取出来——用以切下一片白面包，涂上无花果酱，就着几片冷切肉吃下去。

漫长的饥饿让空荡荡的胃袋隐隐作痛，胆汁和胃酸又灼伤了他的喉咙和口腔，舌头上尝不出什么味道，但他慢慢地咀嚼，让食物变成易消化的碎片才吞咽下去。

啊，艾吉奥默默地想到，他忘记做晚餐的祷告了，从很久以前开始。

卢西亚带着他丢在外间的斗篷和武器回来了，当他捧着那把剑交给他时——艾吉奥几乎为此感到刺痛——他取回那把阿泰尔之剑轻轻地握住它，打算待会儿用细软的绢布沾上剑油去清理保养它。

“这个季节的牡蛎很新鲜，您不尝尝吗？”卢西亚问道，艾吉奥知道他只有摘下面罩时才会这样多话。

他摇了摇头，转而去注视那张失去了平日遮蔽的脸。卢西亚比他记忆中的瘦削一点儿，他眼睛的颜色比卡瓦扎家失去的那位女士相比颜色更深，带着一点儿棕色。

他果然弄伤了对方，而卢西亚在发现他的视线之时侧过身子挡住了腰腹部那点儿渗血的皮肤。

【我怀抱着她毫无生气的冷冰冰的身体，看着她不再闪光的凝固的双眼中折射出的恐惧……我四处追杀他们——一个接一个——直到将他们全部从这个世界上彻底抹掉。】

阿泰尔栖身于他的传奇中，喃喃自语所有凡人都曾被统治过的狂怒。艾吉奥自己也曾被统治，当他看向自己的影子，疑心自己至今仍未能逃离。无花果的味道在他舌尖慢慢渗开，就像他母亲曾说的那样，原罪的滋味。

“还有多少人？”他问道，年轻人收拾了带来的东西，把两枚剩下的牡蛎也小心地揣回口袋里。他或许不该这么任性，像是个刚过二八的小鬼。

卢西亚的身形僵硬了一瞬间，他的影子随之凝固。艾吉奥瞥了他一眼，看到他的袖剑在护臂与袖笼的阴影下沉甸甸的体积。

卢西亚在两只脚上交换自己的重心，他或许也渴望一点儿酒，一点儿掺了糖浆的玫瑰水。

他没有回答。

剩下的从不必任何人交代，佩剑的重量沉甸甸地落在艾吉奥手腕上，多少人都无法治愈那已经腐烂得伤口，即便算上他呢？

但他开口叫他“卢西亚。”自己都觉得不可思议。而年轻人在门边停下来看着他，那双湛蓝又带点棕色的眼睛因为晦暗的光而几乎变为漆黑。

艾吉奥起身走过去吻他，感到那些残留的情欲已经变得可以忍耐。烛台太久没有剪灯花了，摇摇曳曳，晃晃悠悠，熄灭了一支。

当他们分开时卢西亚抓住他的手指，如来时那样亲吻他无名指上的戒疤。

“晚安，艾吉奥，愿你一夜好梦。”

月亮越过穹顶的最高处滑向西方的天空，罗马彻夜不灭的灯塔依旧闪耀高照，云幕比早时少了一些，明天多半会是个晴天。

卢西亚诺在离家不远的桥下停顿，取出一把飞刀撬开牡蛎的壳。柔软的蚌肉滑腻鲜嫩，从他嘴唇的缝隙一个嘬吻便滑进了食道。舌头未曾尝见它，多数时候这般开胃的前菜是和柠檬汁，迷迭香和白兰地一块儿下咽的，那滋味是来自酒与香草。

但人们依旧说，美味。

他把空荡荡的蚌壳扔进河水里，听到“咕咚”一声落水的响动。卢西亚诺舔了舔嘴唇，尝到海风的咸味与葡萄酒的甘美。

美味，他想到。然后重新遁入夜色深处。

—End—


End file.
